vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Graphite
|-|Graphite (Human Form)= |-|Graphite Bugster= |-|Dark Graphite Bugster= |-|Guren Graphite Bugster= Summary Graphite (グラファイト Gurafaito) was one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. As a Bugsters executive alongside Parado, his main goal is to annihilate the human race. Armed with the Gashacon Bugvisor, it was Graphite who was responsible for spreading the Bugster virus to infect victims in the first part of the series. As recorded by CR, Graphite is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Para-DX and Lovelica. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least High 7-C, likely 5-A Name: Graphite Bugster Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Male Age: Physically 5 since Saki (Hiiro's girlfriend) be infected Bugster Virus Classification: Bugster Powers and Abilities: |-|Bugster's General Abilities = Transformation to his default form with Gashacon Bugvisor, Regeneration (Low-Godly) and Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6, 8) (Unlike humans/riders who will be "Game Over" if killed, Bugsters can always "Continue" to infect more victims. It was demonstrated by the reappearance of Salty Bugster. Bugsters who have achieved their complete forms can be brought back at any time and without any requirements whenever they are destroyed. If a Bugster is killed or before gaining a stable body, they can be absorbed and preserved into a Gashacon Bugvisor in a form of data, as an efficient way to preserve their data for other uses), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Bugsters body are made of data and such doesn't have any organic parts), Reactive Power Level (When respawned, Bugsters can also "Level Up" like game characters, in a similar manner of the mutation of general viruses to survive vaccines. Some of the previously defeated Bugster even come back at a higher level than before. In fact, the Bugsters increasing powers necessitates the Riders having to find stronger upgrades for themselves), Statistics Amplification (The host increasing stress can power up the Bugster), Possession (They're essentially parasites (or rather parasitoids, given they're lethal to their hosts) that infect their host and grow inside them as a virus until their infection reaches a certain point, causing them to turn into a "Bugster Union". The virus evolves to the point where they can possess their victim instead of forming a Bugster Union. When Kamen Rider Chronicle comes into play, it seems to have evolved again: each Bugster no longer has a single host but rather a group of Ride Players, with even Perfect Bugsters now infecting multiple hosts), Body Control (Bugsters could turn into a mass of data to avoid attacks or escape), Weapon Mastery (Can use Gashacon Bugvisor), Data Manipulation (Can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data), Teleportation (Can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults), Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Can infect people with Bugster virus, if the virus is not stopped within time limit, the patient will instantly die with their body completely vanish), Paralysis Inducement (Paralysis cannot affected Bugster), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (She's a Bugster, an Video Game Virus made out of data, and lacking of soul) |-|Graphite Bugster =All of previous abilities, Energy Manipulation |-|Dark Graphite Bugster= All of previous abilities enhanced. |-|Guren Graphite Bugster= All of previous abilities enhanced, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop (Can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus), Power Nullification (Negate Cronus's Pause abilities with Gamedeus Virus) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Easily defeated Level 1-2 Riders and matched against Level 3 Rider) | At least ' Multi-City Block level' (Stronger than before, overpowered Level 3 Riders) | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level (Comparable to Level 99 Riders, can inflict damage to Cronus) Speed: ''' At least '''Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: *'Gashacon Bugvisor:' Transformation & virus infection device. Originally Genm's standard side-weapon until Genm confiscated from Graphite, who later used it along with Bugster Buckle as his secondary transformation into Zombie Gamer Level X. Later regained sometime after his revival. *'Bugster Buckle:' First Bugster form only. Never seen used in any means *'Graphite Fang:' Graphite's personal double-bladed pole-arm weapon. *'Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat:' Secondary transformation & virus infection device. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dragon Fang of Rage: his super attack of his first form, Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with red lightning like energy and uses it to draw an "X" sign in the air, then thrusts it into his enemy. This attack is so powerful that it was able to knockout two Level 2 Kamen Riders and slightly damaged a Level 3 Kamen Rider, even after being intercepted by two special attacks from the former ones. A direct hit from this attack was enough to knock Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 out of his transformation. * Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword: A stronger version of Dragon Fang of Rage as Dark Graphite, when charges his Graphite Fang with yellow and black lightning like energy. He can slash his enemy twice without having to form a X sign first. It's powerful enough to knock all of the Riders (Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 and Lazer Chambare Bike Gamer Level 3) out of their transformation at once. However, it could not even scratch Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon, and was easily blocked by the combination of 4 Level 5 Kamen Riders' power. * Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword: An upgraded version of Dragon Fang of Rage and Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword as Guren Graphite. Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with fire energy, which the slash then turns into a fire-based Chinese dragon that charges at the target and explode on contact. ** Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword: The most powerful version of his attack, which he used to incapacitate Cronus shortly before his own demise. Reset Game! This is the first Bugster finisher move to have a prelude screen in the Kimewaza format. Key: Graphite Bugster | Dark Graphite Bugster'' | '''Guren Graphite Bugster Gallery Graphite Bugster all henshin and attacks The Death of Graphite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Data Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gamers Category:Monsters Category:Power Nullification Users